Akame (Hakutaka)
Hakutaka was a legendary Iga ganin known as the first Akame. He was the son of Ōzaru and the ancestor of Akame. Ginga Densetsu Akame Hakutaka was born in 1579, only a few days before Nobukatsu Oda's attack on Iga Province. He was the youngest and the only white one among Ōzaru and Kotobuki's five puppies. He was almost left to die by the dogs' owner, Kihē Itō, because white dogs were seen as unsuitable ninjas. However, Kihē's son, Taichi liked Hakutaka and defended him. The boy managed to save the puppy and after that gave him his name as well as his brothers: Toki, Tetsu, Kôgetsu and Tomoyasu. Hakutaka turned out to be an unusual puppy. He was very persistent and could see at unusually young age. At the age of six months, he could defeat all of his siblings in a fight and was much faster than them. Hakutaka grows up with his brothers and Taichi, still outwitting his brothers and proving himself to be a loyal companion and ninja dog. One day, a few months later, Taichi decides to test the dogs' skills by introducing them to basic ninja techniques and is impressed when Hakutaka completes the training easily. As Hakutaka grows up and becomes a reliable ally, he follows his brothers into a battle with Izuna and the Koga dogs. Two of his brothers are killed by the Koga dogs and Hakutaka escapes with Ozaru before any more of them are killed. The remaining brothers train with Hakutaka to avenge their siblings deaths and one day run into more conflict with Izuna. This time, Hakutaka leaps into the battle and kills all of the Koga dogs present, but is surrounded by Izuna and Ryoga. As Hakutaka prepares for attack, the Oda Clan charge down from the mountains to attack the Iga Clan. Hakutaka and Taichi are given the task of looking after the ancient scrolls of Iga whilst Ozaru and Ryojun help fight the attacking Oda clan. Later that night, Taichi takes the scrolls away from his home without permission and Hakutaka follows him outside of the village. Taichi hides the scrolls under a large tree root when he hears the Koga Ganin coming along the path. Hakutaka engages combat with them as Taichi flees for help, but is stopped by a Koga Ninja. Back up arrives and Hakutaka fights alongside his brothers and father. Taichi is saved by Ryojun and the Iga Ninjas as he calls for help from Ozaru and Hakutaka. The blood soaked Kishu gives chase to the retreating Kogas but is stopped when Taichi finds Tetsu and Kougetsu dead. Hakutaka finds his father, also dead, and cries over his body. Time passes after the death of his brothers and father. Hakutaka continues to fight alongside his Ganin and his mother against the attacking Oda Clan and runs into Izuna once more. The Iga clan leave them alone and continue their journey. Whilst on a boat, Hakutaka recovers from minor injuries when one of the Iga clan members comments on his red eyes as the sunset shines in them, thus giving him the name "Akame". This is where Hakutaka's story ends. See more pictures in Hakutaka (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Akame Category:Iga Dogs Category:Iga Clan Category:Kishu Inu Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:White Kishu Inu Category:Puppies